The Moon
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: Moonwatching, Touya wonders why he loves the moon so much. One-shot.


_The Moon_

Touya did not know what pulled him to the moon. No, he was kidding himself, he knew exactly what. He had always had an attraction to the moon, the calm silver light and the night and stars surrounding it. He spent many nights of his childhood on the roof, watching the moon, sometimes alone, sometimes together with someone. His best memories of his mother were the time they spent together with each other, always watching the moon, soaking in the calming presence. It was probably what pulled him to Kaho to the first place. Kaho, who seemed to embody the moon and its spirit. Touya closed his eyes and remembered that brilliant red hair and pale skin; those pink lips that were always smiling, sometimes in happiness, in sadness, and with knowledge.

_By the time we meet again…_

His heart had been broken by Kaho. Although, Touya knew that he wasn't alone in his heartbreak. He could tell that she was sad that night, as amazing as she looked. Under their tree, with that kimono and the moon. It was a beautiful night, but a sad one. Touya couldn't help but wonder if Kaho had only loved him just because it was fate, because it was destined, and not because she truly loved him. This is a question that he would not be able to say, a question that could never pass his lips. He had a feeling that the answer would be painful. He had already gone through heartbreak once.

It would have been easy to ask; that night when Kaho was about to leave again. He didn't feel any sadness; he knew that it was the end. Kaho had come to do a job, something that had to do with his sister. He could feel that Kaho protected Sakura and that was enough for him. Although his heart had took a serious blow that night, he had felt a pain more deeper than that.

After all, could a first love compare with the loss of one's mother?

_By the time we meet again…_

Although it had annoyed him when he was younger, the way that Kaho could just know what was going to happen, Touya had to admit that it came true more often than not. Touya did not know when Kaho was ever wrong.

He got pulled into the moon's orbit again. This time, to his best friend; Yuki. When Yuki had first came to school, new but not lost, Touya had a feeling that he would become close to the new student. There had also been a strong feeling of magic around Yuki, the same as Kaho's. It was of the moon, a being that he was very well connected to. Although he had no idea how far that moon presence gone, he could feel it all the same. At first, he had thought that Yuki was just hiding his magic from Touya, quite the same as he had in the beginning, but found later that Yuki had no idea.

Touya had dreams. He dreamt of a winged angel with long, flowing, silver hair and cat slit eyes. They were cold, as if the world had already done its worse to him and he was just waiting for more pain. A creature bathed in white, a moon angel. Touya couldn't help as if he knew of this creature when he dreamt. It always ended the same; a glow of white and a silhouette before the light shone so bright that he awoke. He woke with a feeling of loneliness and knowledge, but it was only now that he truly understood those dreams.

Yuki held a person named Yue. He knew enough Chinese, as limited as it was, to know that it meant moon. How fitting. They had been disappearing because Sakura wasn't strong enough to keep them alive, to keep Yuki alive. So Touya gave up his magic. It wasn't a hard choice. It wasn't until a few days later that he realized just how much he depended on his magic; he could no longer tell when Sakura was in trouble and he could no longer read people and get those feelings that helped steer him. However, he wouldn't have changed his decision for the world. This weird feeling, this loss of the special thing that made him _him _was worth giving Yuki life to live. He knew that Yukito, Yue, would protect Sakura, he would still worry, but he knew that he hadn't have to worry anymore. Yue, Yukito, would protect Sakura.

_By the time we meet again…_

Her words still haunted him. He knew, that night that she left, that she had fallen in love with someone else. It was that Eriol brat, the one that had given him a weird feeling before. He was happy for her, sure, but he knew that Eriol had _something _to do with what was currently happening around Sakura and Yuki, even the brat. Yes, he was happy that Kaho had managed to find love again, but not on her choice. However, she would be with someone who makes her happy and that was all that he wanted.

Those words still confused him. She was in love, but what about him? He had no significant other; he didn't even have a crush! These are things that he told himself, but deep down, he knew that he was lying. He did have someone; Yuki. Yuki was his best friend, his crush, and his life. It mattered not to him that Yuki was supposedly "fake" and "created"; those moments that he spent was Yuki were real. Were those feelings that Touya had for Yuki fake? Were those feelings that Yuki had fake? Did those emotions not exist in actuality?

There was no way; feelings like those could never be generated. If they had, he would have known, he would have felt it. No, they were as real as his own. Feelings like that could never be faked, not in true depth, not in the way that it could fool him. It could be arrogance that fuel those words, but Touya, like Kaho, had never been wrong before.

He had a strong attraction to the moon, Touya knew this well. He had loved his mother, the first person who introduced him to the moon, the person that enjoyed its presence right along with him. He had loved Kaho, his first love and the first one to break his heart. He loved Yuki who embodied the moon itself.

Under the moon's light, Touya closed his eyes and slept in peace.

_It's okay…by the time we meet again, we will have both found another love._

**Blue moon  
>Now I'm no longer alone<br>Without a dream in my heart  
>Without a love of my own<strong>

**A/N: **Although I don't really like Yaoi, I do have to admit that Touya and Yukito (yes, I do know that his name is Yukito, but Touya calls him 'Yuki') are a good couple. Anyways, sorry this jumps around. I have never written a CCS story before, so Touya may be OOC. I hope you enjoyed this fanfics.


End file.
